La importancia de un anillo
by HayvesChun
Summary: Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo para Cris Snape. Tracey sabe porque Seamus ha estado raro últimamente y no podría estar más feliz pero hay una cosa que le preocupa profundamente.


**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para Cris Snape, ojalá lo disfrutes.**

Tracey sabe que no debería estar haciendo algo así. Lo sabe muy bien, pero es que siendo sinceros no es culpa suya. Para nada.

Ella fue criada como una Sangre Pura y aunque ha dejado atrás todos los prejuicios por los que se vio rodeada en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia- antes de conocer a fondo a Seamus- ella siempre ha tenido una vida llena de lujos.

Los mejores ropajes, la mejor calidad en comida, una mansión enorme llena de elfos domésticos y lo más importante, joyas de la calidad más fina que se pueda encontrar.

Es la mujer más feliz del mundo, eso nadie puede dudarlo. Pero es una mujer con necesidades.

Tracey se acerca con cuidado y en silencio hacia el lado de la cama de Seamus, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para que el irlandés no la pille con las manos en la masa. Llega a la mesita de noche y antes de que pueda hacer nada, la puerta del baño se abre haciendo que salte hacia atrás apoyándose en la ventana, intentando hacer una pose casual.

Seamus sale del baño, solamente con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con otra está secándose el cabello.

– Hey cielo, ¿qué estas haciendo ahí? – los ojos verdes de Seamus la traspasan como siempre hacen, no dejandole mirar a otra parte mas que a ellos.

– Nada, sólo...em...estoy esperando a que salgas del baño.- dijo sonriendo. Seamus le miró con algo de extrañez, pues su apartamento contaba con dos baños pero no dijo nada y fue hacia el armario para cambiarse.

Tracey entró rápidamente al baño y mientras daba vueltas en circulo se quedaba pensando en que haría. Tenia una cita con las chicas para comer y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Cinco minutos después salió del baño y desafortunadamente sólo pudo ver como Seamus cogía algo de su mesita de noche y salía de la habitación mandándole un beso.

Dejando pasar dos minutos fue a la mesita de Seamus y al abrir el cajón se encontró...con nada.

– Agg, ¡maldito previsor! – sin poder hacer nada salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala de estar, encontrándose con Seamus. – ¿Ya te vas al trabajo? – el irlandés la miró mientras se tragaba el pan que estaba comiéndose y llego hacia ella.

– Sí, quiero tener todo listo para no llegar tarde ni nada a nuestra cita. – dejó un rápido besito en los labios de Tracey y se dirigió hacia la chimenea cogiendo un pequeño vaso. – Recuerda, a las siete en punto te voy a recoger a la tienda. – agarro un puñado de polvos flu y antes de que se diese cuenta ya había desaparecido.

Tracey bufó enojada y sin nada más que hacer ahí, agarró su bolso y yendo hacia la chimenea, desapareció igual que Seamus.

Nada más salir de la red flu, Seamus se dirigió velozmente hasta su cubículo y antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba rodeado de sus amigos.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Ya lo has conseguido?

– ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

– ¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto?

Y las preguntas seguían y seguían, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar a que se cansaran. Algo que ocurrió cinco minutos después.

\- Menos mal que ya os habéis callado, porque me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. – miró alrededor. El cabello de Harry seguía tan indomable como siempre que en su época en Hogwarts, Ron seguía igual e incluso parecía que seguía creciendo, Padma tampoco había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años y por último – y más sorprendente – Draco Malfoy, quien fue el primero en hablar. Después de la guerra, muchas cosas pasaron por un cambio tan brusco que hoy en día todas esas rivalidades en sus años escolares dejaron de existir para llevar a la extraña amistad que tienen todos hoy en día. Fue difícil, más que nada para Ron y Draco pero nadie diría que se arrepienten de la buena amistad de la que todos gozaban, sin contar a los demás amigos que no trabajaban como ellos como Auror.

\- Bueno, ¿y que querías? Estas a punto de comprometerte con Tracey y sólo ayer es que conseguiste el anillo, venga, deja de hacerte el difícil y enséñame ese fabuloso anillo del que tanto presumías. – Padma apuró, recargándose en el escritorio de Seamus.

Seamus sonrió ampliamente antes de sacar la cajita de terciopelo rojo del bolsillo de su túnica y haciendo un pequeño ruido de expectación la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante rosa en forma de corazón en el medio.

De parte de sus amigos se oyeron muchas alabanzas menos de un rubio en concreto, Seamus fijó su mirada en Draco viendo como intentaba ocultar un escalofrío de horror sin éxito.

\- Draco, ¿que ocurre? - el mencionado miró hacia Seamus e intento poner una sonrisa, pareciendo más una mueca.

\- Es...muy bonito y...- el rubio aparto la mirada antes de mirar fijamente a Seamus.- Mira, voy a serte sincero. Tracey nació en el seno de una familia como que muy rica, como yo, y nos gustan las cosas más...¿llamativas?

Mientras todos fulminaban a Draco con la mirada, Seamus se quedo mirando el anillo que descansaba cómodamente en su caja, pensando en como eran todas las joyas de Tracey y con un estremecimiento de terror, se levantó más rápido que cuando es la hora del almuerzo y se dirigió a la salida como la mejor escoba del mercado.

\- ¡Decirle al jefe que he tenido una emergencia familiar o lo que sea, luego le llamaré!- gritó mientas salía corriendo del Departamento de Aurores.

El grupo de amigos sólo pudo quedarse viendo su rápida escapada para luego seguir mirando con acusación a Draco quien solo pudo sonreír inocentemente y salir corriendo de allí para cumplir el mandado de su amigo irlandés.


End file.
